¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?
by Yuritzi
Summary: Cierta tarde, las esposas de los saiyajin se van al salón de belleza, dejando a Goten y Trunks al cuidado de sus respectivos padres y Piccolo. Gohan, quien estaba estudiando tranquilamente, lanzó un comentario que desatará el caos en los tres guerreros.


**¡Hola!**

** Esta es una historia que acabo de escribir. No es una super comedia que los matará de risa, en mi opinión, pero espero que les resulte entretenida.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡no, por favor!- nunca antes se había imaginado a él mismo suplicándole a una humana

Vegeta, el príncipe de la raza Saiyajin, estaba desesperado. Su"dulce" mujer le había encargado una misión de vida o muerte: Cuidar de su hijo, Trunks, y de su amigo, Goten.

Pero la cosa no acababa ahí. Tendría que aguantar dos horas con su peor enemigo: Kakaroto, y con el hombre de color ecológico: Piccolo. De por sí, Goku era insoportable con tan solo estar un segundo a su lado, ni hablar de dos horas.

Piccolo no era problema. El Namekiano era serio y tranquilo, hasta el punto de irritarle tanta tranquilidad. Pero, dentro de todo, llevaban una estrecha unión de "odio-respeto" mutuo.

Pero ese no era el problema en esos momentos. El problema era aguantar a tres niños, contando a Goku, a un hombre verde con cara de estar en el velorio de su mejor amigo, y a un ratoncito de biblioteca. Toda una tarde "entretenida" con los insectos deformes.

-aquí están los números que podrían llegar a necesitar- Chi-Chi le tendió un pequeño papelito a Piccolo, el mas responsable desde el punto de vista femenino

Chi-chi era una de las mas preocupadas. Su hijo Gohan tenía que estudiar para su examen de ingreso, y no confiaba en que ese trío pudiese cuidar a los niños hiperactivos sin la ayuda de su hijo mayor.

-estaremos bien, no te preocupes- le aseguró Goku mientras sostenía a su hijo en brazos

Goten sonrió. Quería aprovechar el tiempo con su padre, ya que este volvería al mundo de los muertos de un día para el otro, y no quería dejarlo ir.

Trunks, en cambio, no quería aprovechar el tiempo. Él se oponía firmemente a que su padre lo cuidara. No es que no lo quisiera, es que el príncipe ya le había dejado en claro que era él el que no quería al pequeño.

Ambos niños de siete años se enfurruñaron por diferentes razones.

Goku, a diferencia de Vegeta, si quería cuidar a los pequeños. Ansiaba pasar mas tiempo con su hijo, y también con el pequeño Trunks y Gohan. Piccolo solo se mantenía indiferente.

-volveremos en una hora- anunció Bulma mientras revisaba su bolso- cuídense mucho y diviértanse- besó a su hijo y se marchó, dejando a Vegeta ansioso por el beso que no recibió. De seguro seguía enojada con él por golpear "accidentalmente" a su hijo con un bate

Chi-chi hizo lo mismo con sus respectivos hijos y marido antes de seguir los pasos de su amiga.

La casa quedó en completo silencio.

-¿ahora que?- preguntó el Namekiano

-¿Qué es lo que comúnmente les deja hacer vuestras madres?- les preguntó Vegeta a los pequeños

Ambos niños se miraron antes de sonreír de manera diabólica. Unos minutos después, la casa estaba llena de helado de chocolate y vainilla. Gohan seguía estudiando.

Los niños se habían quedado mrndo televisión mientras los adultos discutían sobre quién era el mas fuerte.

-papá- se oyó la voz de Gohan, proveniente de la cocina- ¿sabes cual es el gen dominante y recesivo en los ojos de los bebés?- Goku lo miró como si le hubiera hablado en latín

-¿el qué de qué?- preguntó mientra se rascaba la cabeza

-el dominante es el color mas común como el marrón o el negro, los azules o verdes u otros colores nada comunes son recesivos- respondió Vegeta como si fuera obvio- eso dijo Bulma una vez- explicó al ver las miradas curiosas de los demás

Gohan anotó eso en su libreta de apuntes antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿me darías un ejemplo?- Vegeta lo pensó unos segundos

-tomemos de ejemplo al mocoso-con un dedo señaló a Trunks- su color de ojos son azules, mientras que los míos son negros. Trunks nació con lo ojos de Bulma ya que Bulma posee el gen recesivo, el cual es mas débil que el dominante. Aunque normalmente el gen dominante supera al recesivo- Gohan lo escribió

La respuesta de Vegeta le había generado una curiosidad al pequeño Trunks. El peli lila le susurró algo a su mejor amigo. Ambos sonrieron.

-papá- dijeron ambos al unísono- ¿Cómo se crean los bebés?

El color se les fue del rostro a los saiyajin. Piccolo los miraba con curiosidad mientras que Gohan trataba de ocultar su risa detrás del libro.

-¿para que quieren saber eso?- les gruñó Vegeta

-curiosidad- respondió Trunks con su mejor sonrisa de angelito

Vegeta gruñó. Había enfrentado androides, monstruos, a su mujer, demonios... pero esa pregunta era lo único que le aterraba.

-es verdad- habló Goku con suma tranquilidad- ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Tic-Toc Tic-Toc Tic-Toc... todos cayeron al piso, en especial Gohan

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes como se hacen los bebés, papá?!- le gritó su hijo mayor- ¡¿Cómo crees que no procreaste a mi y a Goten?!

Goku quedó meditando en silencio, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea. Haaa... dulce inocencia.

-pues... ¿comiendo?- otra caída- ¿Qué pasa? Yo noté que cuando tu madre estaba embarazada, comía a cantidades y le crecía la barriga. Nueve meses después llegaste tú- explicó

-entonces... ¿quiere decir que si comemos mucho vamos a tener bebés?- intentó resolverlo el pequeño Trunks

-pero tu papá y el mio ya deberían de tener ochocientos hijos- opinó Goten

-lo sé pero esa sería la explicación mas certera sobre el hecho de que el Sr. Piccolo no tiene hijos, pues porque no come- meditó el peli lila

Tanto a Vegeta como a Gohan se les resbaló una gota de la cien. Piccolo se cruzó de brazos, mosqueado.

Goku se rascaba la cabeza. Ni él mismo entendía su teoría.

-esto deberían saberlo a una edad mas avanzada, aún es muy temprano- opinó Piccolo

-¡Queremos saberlo ahora!- se quejaron los pequeños

-¡todo esto es tu culpa!- le gritó Vegeta al hijo mayor de Kakaroto- ¡si no hubieras hecho esa estúpida pregunta, a ninguno de estos mocosos se le ocurrirá preguntar!

-pero fue tu hijo el que comenzó- intervino Goku

-¡tu cállate, Kakaroto!- Goku se encogió ante el grito- ¡tu mejor aprende a saber de donde salen los bebés o dejarás tu mal plantado por todo el ecosistema!

-¡buena idea!- aprobó Trunks- Goten y yo somos muy pequeños para saberlo, pero no el Sr. Goku- en esos momentos, Vegeta maldijo la inteligencia de su hijo

-es verdad, Trunks- Goku sonrió con inocencia- ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Vegeta se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano a la vez que Gohan rodaba los ojos.

-escuchad bien porque solo lo explicaré una vez- resonó la voz de Piccolo- todo comienza cuando el hombre...

_*20 minutos después*_

-... y nueve meses después nace un niño- terminó

El silencio volvió a predominar. Vegeta y Gohan estaban ligeramente sonrojados, ya que este último ya había tenido su propia "experiencia". Los niños, en cambio, miraban con vergüenza a sus padres. Y Goku... bueno...

-¡ya llegamos- Bulma y Chi-chi entraron a la casa con nuevos peinados

Goku, entusiasmado como un niño en Navidad, corrió hacia su mujer.

-¡Chi-Chi! ¡adivina!- gritó con emoción- ¿recuerdas el nuevo movimiento que me enseñaste en nuestra luna de miel?- la mujer asintió, ligeramente ruborizada- ¡servía para crear bebés!- y otra caída

A veces Goku podía ser peor que ambos niños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este breve One-shot.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
